


Loki X Male Reader

by Peramess



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Avenger Loki (Marvel), BDSM, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Marvel Universe, Restraints, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peramess/pseuds/Peramess
Summary: The overstimulation racked your entire body as it continued to jerk in the hand that hadn't stopped, the vibrating buttplug becoming numb just for a good second before it was pushed further in by none other than Loki, causing your walls to pulse wildly against the new attack.
Relationships: Loki & Avengers Team, Loki (Marvel)/Original Character(s)/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader/Other(s), Original Male Character/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Loki X Male Reader

The aroma of roast, cinnamon, and hot chocolate filled the Christmas decorated apartment where almost all the Avengers sat lounging around.

Steve, Bucky, Thor, and Bruce sat chatting away in the living area while Nat and Sam were discussing their equipment and how to better it at the bar. Loki was leaning against the railing up on the upper floor, observing, _keening_ in on those who spoke amongst themselves whilst looking for a certain _someone_.

But, as he originally depicted, you were nowhere to be found on the lower level nor up on the top. He knew you were hiding; playing the game cat and mouse. He didn't want to participate in the foolish game, but after your constant teasing and nagging throughout the day, he was forced into it. And after you knew he was, you vanished in a blink of an eye with an anxious smile but teasing glare: almost as if _thrilled_ for the horrors to come. And he knew that you knew of what's to come when he finally ends this stupid game.

The punishment would be _**severe**_.

"Have you seen (Y/n), brother?" He spoke as he made his way down the steps, hands behind his back, eyes locked forward onto his "sibling". Thor looked up at him as he wiped the crumbs of cookies off his beard, the smile as broad as his shoulders, "I think I saw him head to that room with Tony - you know, the room with all the-"

"Yes, Thor, I know of which room you speak." He sighed with a close to his eyes, now beginning to walk towards the elevator with a new spark in his steps. His aggravation growing along with the tightening restriction against his cock. The need to punish and relieve almost, _almost_ unbearable for his current mindset. 

He stepped into the elevator, hands clasped behind his back as he stilled. "Where to, Mr. Laufeyson?" The AI F.R.I.D.A.Y questioned as the doors to the elevator closed. "Stark's Lab." With his posture tense, he descends down onto the floor of where almost all of the inventions of Tony Stark's where made.

"Here you are, Mr. Laufeyson." Staying quiet, he walks into the room, the song "Shoot to Thrill" playing loudly over the sounds of banging metal and Tony's singing. 

Loki stood there at the entrance, scanning the entire room. His hands clenching when he didn't find what he was looking for, so was for his exasperation.

Taking in a breath through his nose with his eyes closed, he went to stand by where Tony was sitting at and picked up a small gadget piece, inspecting, before tossing it back. "I might be using that."

"Where did he go, Tony?"

"Uhm... Who is _he_ exactly?"

"I'm _not_ in the mood for games anymore, Tony. Where is he?"

"Hmm. Gotta be more specific."

"Tony-" A loud clang from behind them broke Loki out of mid conversation, both looking back as Tony sighed. "Seriously, kid-wonder, if your gonna play this sort of game, then do it right." Tony shakes his head with a disappointed sigh. 

"I tried! But it's hard when playing against a magical emo god!" You whined as you struggled in the Asgardians arms by the elevator. The Loki standing beside Toni dissolving into thin air with a smirk.

"Tony! Help!" You yelped as you heard a harsh whisper in your ear, telling you to be still, your struggling body being pulled back into the lift with strong arms keeping you restricted. "Nope. Sorry, kid-wonder, but I think I'll just leave this part to you."

"Tony!"

____

A loud, choked moan cried throughout the room as a reddened handprint burned into your behind, your ass clenching around the buttplug that made your walls ripple by the extreme vibrations it powered. Your cock throbbed, leaking precum, and hips jerking down unintentionally into the hand that belonged to its master. And for just that little act gained you another harsh smack.

"I expect you to be still after I tell you to, pet." And another one. You couldn't hold in the yelp, but you stood strong in not begging. Rather choosing resilience than your whorish desires. You were rather stubborn in that aspect, and Loki admired that of you. But as of now, he wants nothing more then to hear you scream for his cock and beg to be wrecked into oblivion. He only wants his cock and his authority on your mind and he is patient enough to allow that to happen. He wants you a slobbering mess before you even get to begging, and he will make sure it happens.

He pulled at your bound hands as he continued to jerk you off. You were tensing and flinching, and your voice came out more in higher whimpers and whines as drool began to seep out from your parted lips. Your chest heaved while a overwhelming heat consumed the bottom of your stomach. Your ass clenching more and your hips thrusting consistently now.

You were coming. And Loki knew. So, what would any good master do for his naughty pet? He allowed you to come for your second time already. And so you did, screaming. Your eyes rolled back and your toes and fingers clinching, your mouth formed the perfect "O" as your voice screamed in a higher tone, "Oh, fuck!"

The overstimulation racked your entire body as it continued to jerk in the hand that hadn't stopped, the vibrating buttplug becoming numb just for a good second before it was pushed further in by none other than Loki, causing your walls to pulse wildly against the new attack.

It was going to be a long while before you begged, but Loki was unfortunately patient.


End file.
